


You're mine♤

by CottonCandyJikook



Category: jikook - Fandom, kookmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ALOT OF TEASING TO BE ADDED, Abuse, Angst, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Park Jimin, Breathplay, Character Development, Choking, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally unstable, Hardcore, IDK HOW TO TAG BUT ITS GOING TO BE HOT GUYS I SWEAR, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jealous Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook Being an Asshole, Jikook switch, Jimin is crazy for jungkook, Jimin is obsessed with Jungkook, Kinky, M/M, Minor Character Death, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possesive Jimin, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secrets, Spanking, Stalking, Switching, Teasing, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Park Jimin, Twisted, Twisted love, Unhealthy Relationships, love is dangerous, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyJikook/pseuds/CottonCandyJikook
Summary: Jimin and Jungkook are in a fucked up kind of relationship.No emotions.Just sex.Jimin fails not to get attached to Jungkook.And that attachment quickly turns into love. And that love turns into a dangerous obsession.He wants Jungkook all to himself.Jungkook despite the fact of knowing Jimin's dangerous love for him, he enjoys driving him over the edge of madness on purpose.





	1. Chapter 1

"You're mine and only mine. I don't like sharing. Do you understand?" Jimin said as he lowered his mouth to Jungkook's ear speaking in such a low yet stern tone, he then backed his face away,looking straight in Jungkook's eyes, his hand placed strongly on Jungkook's jaw to make him look at him  
But Jungkook just remained silent, anger was evident in his eyes as he glared at Jimin  
"What? You're not going to say you're mine?" Jimin titled his head abit getting irritated slightly raising his eyebrow  
"I'm not yours Jimin." Jungkook said stiffened his body, shoulders wide, back straight, trying to intimidate Jimin with his height but that did not even make Jimin waver. He couldn't care even if Jungkook was three meters taller than him, he still just wanted to hear him say that he belongs to him.  
Jimin scoffed at Jungkook's try to intimidate him  
"Why don't you just tell me the two words I wanna hear? " his eyes fixated on Jungkook's lips  
The urge to devour him, was getting bigger each second  
Jungkook knew exactly what he was triggering in Jimin and he loved every single moment of it.  
"You want to get fucked hard dont you?"  
Jungkook smirked looking at him without saying anything just leaning his head against the wall behind him, the message was clear.  
"You're such a slut"


	2. Chapter 2

 

“You’re such a slut.” Jimin said as he bit his lower lip  
Jungkook stared at him seductively, sending an invitation to Jimin  to abuse him , use him however he desired.  
Jimin slammed his both hands on the wall right next to Jungkook’s face, Jungkook did not flinch, he wasn’t afraid of Jimin, in fact Jimin was really entertaining to Jungkook.  
“Say it.”  
“N—“ Jungkook’s words were interrupted by Jimin’s one hand harshly grabbing on his member. He let out an aroused groan and his breathing got heavier.  
“I’m not…going to say it.” Jungkook said while panting, his face was flustered, Jungkook felt like he was on ecstasy  
“If you don’t say it I’m not going to fuck you.” Jimin’s hand movement started going faster, Jungkook chuckled weakly in a try of mocking Jimin  
“What’s so funny Jeon Jungkook?” Jimins face was inches away from Jungkook's, he could feel Jungkook's hot breath burning his face, he loved making Jungkook feel good.  
“We both know you won’t resist, you love fucking me Park Jimin.”Jungkook smiled but a slightly moan immediately followed  
Jimin then unable to resist Jungkook's luscious lips, he devoured them, Jungkook opened his mouth just enough to allow Jimin's wet tongue enter and play with his, Jimin loved the taste of his lips, no matter how many times he kissed Jungkook it was never satisfying, never enough, he needed more of him  
Jungkook’s hands grasped on to Jimin's well toned biceps unable to take the burning sensation that was rushing through his body he tried pushing Jimin away with all his might and made his lips escape from his  
“Agh..Park Jimin..please fuck me..” he moaned pushing his hips into Jimin's hand  
  
Jungkook reached out to Jimin’s pants but Jimin pulled away putting his left hand tightly on Jungkook’s neck  
“You’re my slut. You do as a I fucking say.”  
Jungkook had his eyes half open, the pleasure was swallowing him whole and they hadn't even start yet.  
Jimin turned Jungkook around, pinned him against the wall and his hands behind his back.  
“Are you going to fuck me now?” Jungkook teased while Jimin was pulling down his pants.  
Jimin pushed him harder against the wall “Shut the fuck up” he pulled out his hard cock and started rubbing it against Jungkook’s ass, when Jungkook felt Jimin’s hard cock rubbing his ass, he wanted to moan so bad, but he didn’t want to give in so soon, but that didn’t last long till Jimin spanked his ass cheek really hard, he let out a muffled moan, “I love it when you try to hold your moans but you always fail when you get spanked hard. Such a slut you are Jungkookie...”  
Jungkook bit his lips and his breathing got even more irregular as he tried to trap the embarrassing sounds he wanted to make. Jimin wanted to invade Jungkook's sweet hole so bad but he told himself to wait a little more, to tease a little more  
“Fuck me..please, I want your cock inside me Jimin.” Jungkook moaned moving his ass against Jimin's hard cock with no control of himself just his body demanding what he wanted so bad. Jimin stopped him, spanked his ass hard one more time while his one hand held Jungkook's hands and then the other harshly grabbed on his hair pushing his head back, Jungkook let out that sweet sound Jimin loved so much.  
“I didn’t hear you.” Jimin whispered in Jungkook’s ear, while licking his earlobe and slightly sucking on it and of course without forgetting to keep rubbing his cock against Jungkook’s perfect ass.  
Jungkook felt weak and out of breath  
“Please fuck me. Please Jimin. I need your cock inside me.” Jungkook moaned loudly, intierly giving into him, he couldn’t act like he did before, cocky, Jimin knew his buttons too well. He knew exactly how to break him.  
Jimin slowly started entering him, slowly and then stopped when the tip of his cock was inside Jungkook.  
Jungkook whimpered “All the way inside..”  
“Show me how bad you want it.” Jimin said and then sucked on Jungkook’s neck, his saliva and the wet sensation of his tongue made Jungkook feel like he was in a trance  
He started pushing his ass back against Jimin, making Jimin’s cock get deeper inside him, he was moaning softly, Jimin was spanking him again  
“That’s it, good boy, take It all.”  
“Fuck, I love your big cock.”  
Jungkook started moving even faster but then he got stopped by Jimins both hands, Jimin then with his one hand placed Jungkook’s hands on the wall above his head and then grabbed onto his waist again and started thrusting into Jungkook's sweet hole hard. Just how he wants it.  
“You like it hard don’t you?”  
Jungkook’s head felt hazy, lost in the pleasure that Jimin made him feel  
“You’re mine Jungkook. Only mine.” He said and with his one hand he grabbed onto his hair once again and pulled his head back, his mouth was right next to Jungkook’s ear.  
“Say it, tell me you’re mine, I need to hear it from you.” He then sucked on Jungkook’s neck delicately marking him, so that everyone else could know he is his and only his.  
“I’ll never be yours.” Jungkook slightly laughed for just a second only because Jimin's hips started moving furiously almost hurting him, but Jungkook still loved it, he knew what he said would make Jimin lose his mind, he knew it and he liked it, he enjoyed toying with him, toying with his emotions.  
“You’re mine and only mine.” Jimin said a low stern tone as he kept thrusting vigorously inside Jungkook  
Jungkook's sweet hole gripping onto Jimin's cock so tightly, he was about to cum “Fuck, I’m going to cum.”  
“Keep going..” Jungkook moaned  
a few more thrusts and Jimin reached his climax, he pulled out of Jungkook and put his pants on, leaving Jungkook standing there quite a mess.  
Jungkook turned around and looked at him annoyed  
“Really? You’re not going to take care of this?” he said holding his hard throbbing cock in his hand slowly moving it up and down.  
Jimin just looked at him. He didn’t want to give in. He wanted to resist.  
Jungkook took off his shirt, revealing his fit body, leaning  against the wall, continuing to move his hand, the veins on his hands that followed up to his muscular biceps, his face still flustered, his eyes calling Jimin seductively. He looked sinful. Who wouldn't give in.  
Jimin stood up and got closer to Jungkook. He started kissing his collarbone, feeling the soft skin against his lips, “Keep going” He told Jungkook. This was Jungkook’s punishment for not saying he's his. He wasn’t going to lay a hand on him, the only thing he would give him was the warmth of his lips against his body.  
“Touch me..” Jungkook moaned softly in Jimin’s ear  
Jimin really wanted to get down on his knees and suck Jungkook’s hardness but he resist the urge.    
“It’s your punishment.” Jimin started licking Jungkook’s sensitive nipple slightly biting on it and the doing circle movements with his tongue, then sucking on it.  
Jungkook’s hand started moving faster around his cock, this was enough for him to cum, even though he wanted to feel Jimin’s touch on his body, Jimin really enticed him, he was the only one that could make him feel such a rush, a heat wave all over his body, he could never get enough of what he made him feel, the pleasure he made him feel was something he couldn’t describe but that was all there was for him he claimed.  
“I’m gonna cum.” Jungkook moaned  
“Good boy.” Jimin said as he continued to lick Jungkook’s other nipple but his one hand made it’s way to Jungkook’s erected member and started moving his hand, Jungkook came instantly after feeling Jimin’s warm hand on his cock, Jungkook was cumming all over Jimin’s hand.  
Jungkook was breathing heavily, Jimin looked at him in the eyes admiring the beautiful being in front of him, he got closer to his lips and licked them making Jungkook clash their lips together.  
Jimin pulled away and went to the bathroom to clean his hands, Jungkook pulled up his pants and sat on the couch letting his head fall back, Jimin joined him after returning from the bathroom.  
Both of them sitting on the couch with their heads back looking at the ceiling, Jungkook’s phone rang, Jimin knew that, that specific ringtone was for Jungkook’s text messages.  
“Who is it?” he said as Jungkook reached for the phone in his pocked and pulled it out to see who it was.  
Jimin sat up straight trying to read Jungkook’s expression as he read the text message, he smiled. Who was making him smile, a feeling of anger and jealousy was taking over him.  
“No one.” Jungkook said casually as he got up from the cou h and put on his coat, Jimin couldn’t hide the unpleasant feelings from his expression as he looked at Jungkook  
“I’ll give you a hint since you want to know that bad.”  
Jimin didn’t say anything he just waited for him to tell him.  
“It’s Taehyung.” He smiled, almost hinting to Jimin that he wasn’t the only one he was letting have a taste of him  
“Are you seeing each other?” Jimin was trying his best to remain calm  
“No. We just, we do _things_.” Jungkook said as if it was nothing unusual  
Jimin remained silent looking at the floor while the thunderstorm he felt got louder and more. He hated when Jungkook acted like this. He despised it but what he despised more was the people Jungkook was seeing, it angered him that Jungkook couldn’t see his own value, couldn’t see that he shouldn’t leave just anyone to touch that beautiful body of his, they didn’t deserve him, no one deserved Jungkook, only he deserved to have Jungkook.  No one can see Jungkook’s worth as clear as Jimin can.  
Jimin got up and followed Jungkook to the door  
“It was fun.” Jungkook said and smiled at Jimin  
Jimin just looked at him, it was so evident that Jungkook's words had effect him.  
“If you come back with more marks than I have already given you, it wont be fun for you or your friend, Jeon Jungkook.”  
Jungkook smirked as he walked out the door.  
Jimin waited till he made sure Jungkook got inside the elevator.  
He slammed the door shut, and started hitting it with his fists as he screamed, he clenched his jaw and his hands cupped his face, he was frustrated, his emotions were a mess.  
He knew he had no right to feel like this but he didn’t care, he stopped caring along time ago, he loved Jungkook, maybe he loved him a little too much.  
He is a mess because of him.  
He called Jungkook, he wasn’t picking up, so he called again, he still didn’t pick up, he called again, again, again, and again.  
He couldn’t stop thinking about him even if he just left, he wanted to see him again he told himself he just missed him but the truth was that he was selfish, he just didn’t want Jungkook to see anyone else but him, he wanted Jungkook to be in need only of him, to spend all day with him and no one else. After twenty seven attempts of calling and Jungkook not picking up, Jimin went to have a shower, after the shower he grabbed his phone again to see if Jungkook had call him but he hadn’t.  
He laid his bed sinking into the purple silky sheets and stared at Jungkook’s pictures on his phone. His favourite ones were Jungkook being asleep. He loved them because he looked so serene in those pictures, like an angel sleeping on cotton clouds.  
He called again.  
Jungkook picked up this time. There was loud music playing in the background  
“What is it?”  
“I just wanted to know if you want to come over again ”  
“You know its 12am right??”  
12am? Jimin hadn’t notice that the time had pass so fast. Just how long was he trying to reach Jungkook and how long was he staring at Jungkook’s pictures.  
 “Uh, yeah I know but come just for abit.”  
“Close the phone Jungkook!!Call them later.”  
Jimin heard an unfamiliar voice he didn’t recognize on the other line and that troubled him  
“Look Jimin I don’t think I can make it ok? Maybe tomorrow.”  
“Where are you? Maybe I can come see you there.”  
“I can barely hear you from the music,  
_EVERYONE JOINING US HERE TO WITH DJ CODE:E_  
 I’ll see you tomorrow, bye.”  
But before Jungkook hung up Jimin heard the mentioning of the Dj’s name.  
Jimin had done this before. It wasn't anything usual, even if Jungkook didn't tell him the club name he would manage to find it one way or another. He proceeded to entering the name on Google from his phone to see if his schedule is posted anywhere. It was and he found it. Even if it wasn't posted, Jimin would've still found it with other ways he knows of  
“Enzzo Club.”  
Jimin grabbed the keys to his black 1970's mustang and immediately left.  
  
\--  
A rather peculiar street with just one old lamp beaming it's orange light, he stared at the red lighted letter sign that wrote out the word Enzzo.  
He walked in the club, music was blasting from the speakers so loud you could barely hear anything else, lights that blazed out on the small sized room that changed colors from time to time, the DJ was at a large stage. Jimin manage to walk through the crowd and towards the bar, he called Jungkook.  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m here at Enzzo. Where are you? “ Jimin said as he looked around to find Jungkook.  
“Turn around, no, the other way.” He said when Jimin spotted him abit further away from him with a handsome guy next to him .  
Jungkook smirked as he hung up the phone.  
Jimin just stared at him and the hand that was around his shoulder.  
He wanted to break whoevers arm that was.  
“Would you like something to drink?” the bar tender loudly said at Jimin  
“A beer, any beer is good.” Jimin said without breaking eye contact with Jungkook.  
“Here you go.”  
Jimin held it in his hand as he took a sip.  
Jungkook made the boy that was with him to come in between his legs, the handsome boy placed his arms around Jungkook’s neck and was whispering something to his ear, Jungkook's strong intense stare was still on Jimin, he placed his two fingers on the boy’s jaw to make him look at him, then Jungkook tapped his own neck with his two fingers signaling the boy in front of him, the good looking boy started kissing Jungkook’s neck sensually, Jungkook put an expression that made it seem as if he was in pure bliss while looking at Jimin and winked at him while he then smirked.  
Jimin clenched the beer in his hand.  
He stomped over to Jungkook hitting the beer on the counter startling the other boy making him stop, the boy looked embarrassed while Jimin looked at him with a glare and thank God glares can't kill you.  
“Get off him.” He said and pushed the other boy away, the boy looked at him confused  
Jungkook laughed and Jimin stared at him as he was laughing  
“It’s funny? You think it’s funny?”  
“It’s hilarious.” Jungkook smiled  
“Who are you?” the handsome boy said as he pushed Jimin’s shoulder abit but only lightly  
“Who the fuck am I?” Jimin laughed hysterically. And then looked at the boy dead in the eye expressionless .  
“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU” Jimin shouted as he pushed him hard making him hit his back at the counter  
Jungkook was surprised “Stop it Jimin!” He shouted  
“You like him that much that you shout at me???AND NOT HIM?!”  
Jimin looked like he was out of his mind, the jealousy inside him was flowing through his veins, he couldn't help it  
The boy charged towards Jimin throwing him down on the floor, then he striked him with a strong punch in the face  
Jimin laughed, everyone in the club was looking at them, Jungkook stood up and ran to the boy trying to get him off Jimin.  
“Taehyung stop it!!Dont fucking do this!!” Jungkook was clenching on Taehyung’s shirt trying to pull him away, he knew damn well what could happen  
Jimin was still laying on the floor laughing, the taste of blood flooded his mouth  
Taehyung got up from Jimin “Fuck you.” He said to Jimin as he spat at him  
“Come on let’s go.!” Jungkook shouted at him  
He grabbed Taehying from the hand dragging him to the bar so they can pay and leave.  
You’re leaving me to go with him?? You’re choosing his side????? Is he so important???? I wont let him leave with you.  
Those were Jimin’s thoughts as he got up from the floor and went to the bar were the other two boys were hurrying to pay, he grabbed his unfinished beer, broke the bottle on the bars counter, the beer exploring and running down from counter, not caring he held the piece that was left in his hand, looked at it, it was sharp enough to pierce through someone’s neck.  
He tapped on the boys shoulder whose name was Taeyhung, the boy turned to look around but before he knew it his head was against the bar counter with a sharp piece of glass touching his neck, Jungkook tried to make Jimin get off Taehyung  
“Stay away from me Jungkook or I swear to God that I’m going to pierce this fuckers neck!” Jungkook didn’t know what to do, he put his hands on his head, he was panicking, the people around them just looking at them terrified, some were seen making phone calls, others recording with their phones,  Jungkook couldn't understand why no one was trying to stop them, no one was helping everyone was just watching, he kept pleading Jimin to leave Taehyung alone  
Taehyung wasn’t moving, he was breathing heavily, he was scared, he was close to losing his life if he wasn’t careful.  
Jimin leaned closer to Taehyung’s ear “You should know that Jungkook is mine. Stay the fuck away from him.You understand?”  
Taehyung just nodded his head  
“DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?!”  
Suddenly the police sirens were heard   
Jungkook was panicking even more now, he was scared, he was really scared, he wanted to flee the scene but he couldn’t leave, not like this. Not when Jimin was holding a piece of glass on his friends neck.  
“Jimin stop, the cops are here!You’re gonna get us arrested!” Jungkook shouted, he would be in trouble if they got arrested  
“TELL ME DO YOU UNDERSTAND?????” Jimin screamed down Taehyung’s ear while pressing the sharp piece of glass on Taehyung’s skin.  
“I DO I DO! ” Taehyung yelled at Jimin  
The police barged inside, their guns were aiming at Jimin and Taehyung  
  
\--

All three of them got arrested. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I havent been updating it. I will start updating frequently now.  
> Sorry if my writing isn't so good. I'm trying!  
> Have a nice day :)


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin was sitting alone blood smeared across his chin, his lip was cut, some small blood stains were barely visible on his shirt,  h was sat cross legged, with eyes that threw flames at the one boy who was sitting next to Jungkook.  
  
Whose name was apparently Taehyung. Jimin knew Jungkook had friends, he knew he had others he would fuck besides him   
he even knew he had relationships with, girls and boys, even if he did he knew no one knew Jungkook as well as he did.   
Nobody knows him as well as he does.   
Jimin thought he knew everyone that revolved around Jungkook's life but apparently he was wrong. How could he have missed him?   
Was he a new acquaintance of Jungkook? Was he a one night stand? Who was he? And why did Jungkook look fond of him?   
But the worry in Jungkook's eyes, Jungkook shouting at him, trying to pull him off this boy named Taehyung when he placed the sharp glass on his neck it suddenly made sense.  
He wasn't someone new or someone he just had met and that made Jimin's blood boil a bit more.   
He had to know more about him.   
  
Taehyung on the other hand was convinced that Jimin should be in a loony bin and shouldn't be allowed to roam the streets freely.   
He was also amazed at how soft his face features were now that he could see him the light and how small build he was, he would have never of guessed he was such a nut job.   
He also decided to stop looking at Jimin, his glare was really intimidating, from time to time it felt like Jimin was going to get up from his seat and try to kill him.   
The biggest question in Taehyung’s head was that how did Jungkook knοw a guy like Jimin, he knew Jungkook wasn't much of a good boy but he would never of thought that  
he would know such a person like Jimin. Dangerous according to Taehyung.   
Yet on the other hand Jungkook thought of Jimin as someone who was harmless, almost,  even though he had experience many of Jimin's violent outbreaks, but he was used to it. He knew how fucked up Jimin was.  
He thought it's part of who Jimin is now.   
What scared Jungkook most back there wasn't that he was threatening his friend, even if he should of been, it was mostly because he was going to get in trouble with the media and his father would be pissed at him and God only knows what his father was capable of doing to him. Being a son of a chebol isn't easy at least not for Jungkook.   
And right now Jungkook was anxious, he knew his father was coming to take care of this mess.   
  
- 

  
The guard came unlocking the cell door   
"You're free to go."   
"Even me?" Jimin spoke as he was expecting that he would have to call his lawyer and settle things   
"Yes even you.Move." the unfriendly guard demanded   
All three of them got out and  escorted  without being told anything else.   
A jet black car was parked right outside, the windows were also black, you couldnt see inside them  
"Shit." Jungkook muttered and only did Jimin hear him, Jimin understood that it was Jungkook’s father and it all made sense of how he didn’t have to call a lawyer. He had notice Jungkook's strange behaviour back in the cell.   
"Did your dad bail us? Man your dad is awesome" Taehyung said smiling stupidly at Jungkook who was looking nervously at the car in front of them, he wanted earth to open up and swallow him   
The car window got railed down only to reveal a manly hand signaling for someone to come over.   
Jungkook sighed as he started to walk towards the black car  
"Hey! Don't leave me with him!" Taehyung exclaimed but Jungkook ignored him   
Jimin rushed to Jungkook and got hold of his wrist   
"Are you going to be ok?" Jimin looked at Jungkooks eyes with concern but Jungkook never spoke he just looked at him with the you know whats gonna happen face and shook off Jimin’s hand and got in the car   
Jimin stood there looking at the black car driving off when he turned around Taehyung was already walking away which made Jimin snort at him   
He was too worried about Jungkook to care about Taehyung. He would take care of him another time.   
  
  
\---  
  
His car was parked outside a house, a house he often visited and held watch. Jungkook's house.

It was a mansion just exactly what was suitable for the Jeon family.   
The lights of the house were on. Jungkook still hadn't text him back after all Jimin had already send about 5 text messages and the car that he got in had yet to arrive.   
He knew Jungkook's father was going to do something to him and Jimin  had already tell Jungkook the last time it happened that if he dared to lay a hand on him again he would... _ **take care of him**_.  
No one had the right to lay their hands on him after all.   
He tried calling Jungkook's phone but he never got an answer.. it had been 1 hour ever since Jimin had arrive outside his house.   
Finally the jet black car arrived and entered the house gate  
Jimin then got to the house gate aswell , a sweet woman’s voice asked who it was, Jimin of course recognised it, it was the lady that cleaned the house  
“Park Jimin” and the gate opened for him to enter.

After passing through the front pathway that had a fountain in the middle of the yard,  he knocked on the door , the cleaning lady opened the door.   
"Hello, sorry to disturb at such an hour but is Jungkook home?"   
the old looking woman told Jimin that Jungkook had yet to arrive home, Jimin thanked her and left.   
He called Jungkook, he didn’t pick up.  
Jimin waited a little more but there was still no sign of Jungkook. He decided to return to his apartment.  
When he reached his apartment he pulled out his keys but as he went to place the key in the lock he noticed it was already opened.  
He walked inside cautiously  
“Jungkook? What are you doing here?” he rushed to Jungkook who was in a really bad state but he had seen him be in worse.  
His beautiful face was bruised and cut, his precious Jungkook had been hurt.  
He couldn’t forgive the person that did this. He had to teach that person a lesson.  
He sat next to him carefully examining him, Jungkook held his hand and stopped him  
“Don’t.” he said and pushed Jimin’s hand away  
Jimin he was furious.  
“Jungkook you can't just let him do this to you. “ He said as he went to the kitchen to grab a towel which he then soaked in warm water and returned to Jungkook, he carefully placed it on  Jungkook’s cut lip, then on his forehead, left cheek, even like this Jimin couldn’t stop himself from thinking how beautiful Jungkook is.

Who would dare do this to a face like his, he couldn't bring himself to understand why his father would do this

No matter who harmed Jungkook, Jimin would definitely make sure justice is served even if it is Jungkook's father. 

"Jimin.. “ Jungkook said as he turned his head and looked at him in the eyes  
To Jimin. Jungkook’s eyes could speak more than his words not always but sometimes   
Just like when they fuck. Jungkook’s eyes say more than sex to Jimin, to Jimin they show how much Jungkook loves him, even if he loves toying with him, to Jimin Jungkook is in love with him even if he still hasn’t made him say it or show it.  
He knows his feelings for him are there, the only thing Jimin has to do is bring those feelings on the surface.  
Just like when you try to save a drowning person, they are drowning, they grip onto you because their life depends on you. 

So in Jimin's head all he has to do is to drown Jungkook, make him hold onto him like his life depends on him   
  
It was all simple  but it was harder to do so in reality.  
  
“You wouldn’t hurt Taehyung right? You just wanted to scare him right?”  
  
Why is Taehyung the topic of their discussion?  
He shouldn’t be. He shouldn’t care, he shouldn’t be asking that. Right now they should be talking about his father not Taehyung   
He is hurt. He shouldn’t care.  
HE SHOULDN’T CARE.  
  
Jimin grabbed hold of Jungkook’s neck his grip tightening around him, his face inches away from Jungkook’s face, his teeth are clenched, and his breathing gets heavier  
  
Jungkook is shocked, gasping for air, his hands placed on Jimin’s arm, scratching him, trying to make him let go  
“Don’t make me do this.” Jimin’s voice was low yet powerful  
Jungkook stopped struggling, even though he felt like he was about to pass out, he just smiled at Jimin and spelled with his mouth _“Do it.”_.  
Jimin’s grip loosened, his breath calmed down a bit.  
Jungkook started coughing lightly, Jimin then remembers.  
Oh he remembers, the neck tapping, and the boys lips tainting Jungkook’s milky skin.  
He forcefully turns Jungkook’s head to the right by grabbing his jaw.  
One…two….three…  
_Fresh_  
**Hickey marks**  
His property has been… **violated**.  
  
“I didn’t think you would get horny in a time like this.” Jungkook teased  
but Jimin was too lost in his thoughts to hear him, with his index finger he traced the 3 hickey marks, his expression was still empty, emotionless.  
“Your hands are cold you know.”  
Jimin turned Jungkook’s head again but this time to make him look at him.  
He gripped Jungkook’s jaw  
“Didn’t I tell you it would be no fun for you or your friend if I see marks on you?”  
Jimin was staring at Jungkook dead in the eye.  
“I think I’m having fun already Jimin.”  
Jungkook was obviously taking Jimin as a joke. He always would when Jimin started acting like this, he liked to tease and joke  
But Jimin wasn’t always this way.  
Jungkook sometimes wanted the old Jimin he knew back.  
The sweet, kind, laid back, soft talking person he met 3 years ago  
Jungkook only started noticing the change of Jimin’s behaviour after the incident that happened last year around September, something they never talk about anymore.  
Some times he will miss the old Jimin.  
and some times he will just love this new Jimin he has… _made._  
  
He loves that Jimin only pays attention to him  
He loves that Jimin is only there for him  
He loves that Jimin is only in need of him  
He loves that Jimin is only in love with him  
He loves that Jimin is  
_crazy for him._  
  
He never had this with old Jimin.  
that’s why he loves his new Jimin…  
  
Jimin just stared at Jungkook.  
Jungkook was talking to him. He was saying something.  
He was…but Jimin couldn’t hear anything  
  
He needs Jungkook.  
He needs Jungkook to need him  
He needs Jungkook to love him  
He needs Jungkook to be only for him  
  
A tear started falling from Jimin’s eyes rolling on to his emotionless face…  
  
_He needs to drown Jungkook._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for the support!!  
> The story will get more intense as I know it is boring right now~  
> Please continue to read it and i really hope you like it! 
> 
> Also when i say drown i mean it metaphorically and not literally lol


	4. Chapter 4

Jimin stared in Jungkook's eyes for a few seconds longer before finally letting go, he turned around walked a few steps and placed his hand on the wall leaning his body while his head looked at the floor, Jungkook's gaze followed Jimin whom was now walking up and down the spacious living room, he couldn't help but ponder about what was going on in Jimin's head but he didn't ask, not now, as much as he liked teasing him on purpose when he got mad, right now he knew it wasn't a good time for questions nor was Jungkook really in the mood for a quarrel he just really wanted a strong painkiller for the aching headache and a soft cosy pillow to rest his head on, so he just continued following him with his eyes.  
"You're doing everything on purpose aren't you" Jimin's sudden outburst made Jungkook jump in his seat as he turned to look at Jimin but it wasn't out of fear he just got surprised, Jimin's eyes were unfocused looking left and right in the living room as he continued walking up and down the living room, as if they were trying to solve something, like looking at the puzzle pieces trying to understand how they fit together. Jungkook rolled his eyes and sighed. This again.   
"You never picked up my phone calls, you never texted back, you didn't even want to tell me where you were" he paused as he was counting them on his fingers as he spoke of them one by one, his paused lasted for a few seconds and with his eyes widening furiously and his lips shut tightly he turned his face to Jungkook as he got closer to him with rushing steps  
Jimin then placed his four fingers right infront of Jungkook's face, and fourth...  
"I FOUND YOU WITH THAT JERK NAMED TAEHYUNG"  
Fifth…  
"YOU MAKE HIM KISS YOUR NECK"  
Sixth..  
"AND YOU LET THAT DIRT LEAVE MARKS ON YOU"  
Jimin was shouting so loud he felt as if there was a pair of nails in his throat scratching him but he did not care right now. Jungkook is all he ever cares about and he isn't taking care of himself too well according to Jimin.  
Jungkook let his body sink in the couch and placed his arms on each side of the couch looking rather ignorant, his eyes on Jimin's, and a slight curl on the end of his left lip, he was rather entertained but hoped Jimin could lower his voice abit he did have a headache after all.  
Jimin pulls away his fingers from Jungkook and runs his hand through his hair aggressively inhaling and exhaling heavily through his nose in a desperate try to calm himself down.  
Jungkook could tell this was going to take long, now how should he choose to play to end it faster?  
"Aw, are you mad cause you didn't know TaeTae in the first place?" Jungkook's tone was as if he was talking to a little kid who only just know figured out at that santa claus isn't real and that just kind of pissed Jimin off, he might as well pinch his cheek too while his at it.

He even had a nickname for him. Jimin let out a forced smile while inhaling deeply, he really did want to laugh, laugh till he would cry and his stomach would hurt

TaeTae  
TaeTae  
TaeTae  
TaeTae  
TaeTae  
.  
How hilarious.

Jungkook smirked.  
"You like his nickname? I came up with it." he told Jimin with a grin.

Jimin was at his breaking point.  
"GET THE FUCK OUT" he grabbed Jungkook by his shirt and even if Jimin looked like he didn't have much strength, he did. He made Jungkook fall on the floor as he pushed him with such force.  
Suddenly his eyes widened and he gasped covering his mouth with his hands when he realised what he had done and what he said as if he did something horrible even if he hadn't but to Jimin it was one of the worst things he could do to his precious Jungkook.  
He ran to help him but Jungkook pushed him away as he got up, he looked at Jimin the dark look in his eyes was enough to tell him to back off.  
Jimin's eyes trembled, almost about to cry  
What had he done.. He didn't mean it, he didn't want to push him like that, hell he didn't even mean to tell Jungkook to get out that is the last thing he wanted.

Jimin felt bad. Jimin felt really bad.  
Jimin felt afraid like Jungkook was about to leave him forever for this one mistake he made.  
Jungkook turned his back to Jimin to make his way to the door but Jimin suddenly grabbed his leg, his arms tugging on his leg with pleading cries  
"Don't leave, I'm sorry, please please don't leave me, please, I'm sorry I'm so so sorry. I'll be good, I won't do that to you again.I don't want you to leave please stay" he kept on repeating the same words over and over through his cries.  
Jungkook's headache was getting worse. He really wished Jimin would finally shut up.  
He looked down at Jimin who was tugging on his leg.  
Vulnerable,weak.. Just for him. He smiled for a second till it disappeared  
"It's your fault. You told me to get out. You pushed me. YOU. Hurt me. TaeTae would never do that to me." Jungkook said and waited for a response but Jimin suddenly wasn't tugging tightly on his leg,his grip got lighter and lighter till he was holding on to hin no more. He just stayed on the floor with his head down. Jungkook couldn't see hid expression.  
Jungkook was disappointed at this peculiar reaction but at least he had shut up now.  
"Don't expect to see me any time soon." were Jungkook last words before closing the door behind him. He was expecting Jimin to run after him but he never heard the door open again. It kind of bothered him but he assumed Jimin was too out of it to even hear him. 

Jimin still sat there on the floor with this blank expression. Lost in his thoughts.  
They were indeed a mess. 

TaeTae was a problem.  
What should he do?  
He most definitely had to find out how him and Jungkook met.  
Then approach him somehow. It will be difficult after how Jimin treated him on their first encounter.  
And finally make Jungkook despise him or if that doesn't happen.. dispose of him. But oh. No no that's too much.. For now…

And after snapping out of his thoughts  
that's when Jungkook's last words echoed in his head, his biggest fear devouring him whole  
Jungkook leaving him  
_"Don't expect to see me anytime soon."_  
Jimin's heart raced.  
Did he… did he leave him?  
Was.. Was this it???  
No no no no  
This isn't how this ends!  
Jimin shot up and ran to find his phone, cold sweat, feet feeling numb, hands are shaky, breathing is out of pace.  
"Where is it?????"  
He finally found it. It was in his pocket but from all the panic in him he couldn't even think straight.   
His sweaty fingers quickly putting in the pattern code and immediately to his contact list.  
Top of the list marked as important contact

Jungkookie                   

Dialing..

And it kept ringing

.

.

It was pointless.

Of course Jungkook wouldn’t pick up. He must be with Taehyung, Jimin thought as he cancelled the phone call.

After countless of calls and text’s he went to the bathroom after leaving his leather coat on the couch but of course taking his phone with him, just in case Jungkook called or texted.

He looked at the reflection in front of the mirror. His face was already bruised, Taehyung had a pretty strong hand, there was also still some barely visible blood smudged on his chin area where he wiped it with a tissue as he waited at Jungkook’s house and his plain black shirt also had some stains.

Jimin leaned closer to the mirror trying to check on the cut on his lip, it wasn’t that deep so it won’t take long to heal up even if he got his face beaten up the pain wasn’t even bothering him, what was bothersome was Jungkook not answering.

After having a shower and changing into some freshly clean clothes Jimin was now sitting on the couch searching through a small address book for someone that could help him find out where the boy named Taehyung lived.

He was sure Jungkook will be there.

TaeTae.. He chuckled lightly.

He dialed the number

They answered.

“Hello? Is this Min Yoongi?”

“Yes. Who am I speaking to?”

“It’s Park Jimin.”

A heavy sigh was let out from the man.     

“Of course, I haven’t heard from you for a while.” He didn’t sound very glad to be hearing from Jimin.

Jimin didn’t have time for the small talk, it had been a while since he contacted him for anything but the sooner he knew what he wanted the sooner he would be able to see Jungkook, so explaining himself seemed like a waste of time right now.

“Yes Mister Min it’s been a while but I really need you to find something for me. You see I’m in a hurry.”

The man on the other line remained silent for a few seconds before

“Of course you do but..”

“I’ll pay double the amount. Even triple if I must but I do need it now.” Jimin interrupted

The man was quiet once again

“As expected from you Mister Park. You are really eager when you want something and you’ll do anything to get it.”

The tone in which he spoke of the words seemed like he didn’t really want to help Jimin but it’s as if he knew that Jimin wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“I only know his name. Taehyung. He is an acquaintance of Jeon Jungkook as you know. I need his address.”

“That’s not very helpful. I need at least his full name.”

Jimin wanted to curse the man out. He needs to find Jungkook and this man is wasting time.

“We were at the police station earlier. You must have our names there. If you want your money you better be finding his address or I’ll find someone else.”

Noises of buttons being pressed could be heard so Jimin waited.

“Kim Taehyung. Age 22. Lives in HOC Street 24.”

“I’ll transfer the money.”

“Triple.”

“I’ll need more information regarding some other matters but we’ll do that later. Thank you.”

Jimin hung up and immediately took care of the money transfer to Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi was Jimin’s provider.

They give each other what each of them wants. Yoongi wants money and Jimin wants to know anything revolving around and about Jungkook.

You may call Min Yoongi a dirty cop but regardless he is actually a really good man. Jimin’s offer was too good to be declined, it was easy money, leaking some harmless information for a big load of money. Who would say no to that?

But Yoongi ended up regretting it.

A part of him will always feel responsible as he was the one that provided Jimin with the information, when that incident accured in September.

The reason why Min Yoongi didn’t sound happy at all hearing it’s Jimin.

Even if it was an accident

Or so they said.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry it took forever for me to update. I've been busy with my German classes :(  
> I hope you like this chapter:)  
> Thank you for reading and commenting !!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I deleted chapter 5 that was the continuation of Chapter 4. And added the missing part to Chapter 4. So this is an interely new chapter just in case you get confused. Lol  
> Thanks for your support.  
> I hope you like this chapter :)

A black ford 1970's mustang was parked outside of Taehyungs house. It definitely caught the attention in such a middle class neighbourhood. Jimin was a sucker for old models. He was laid back in his leather black seat, the scent of vanilla was flowing in the air trapped inside the car, he loved it. It was Jungkook's favourite just like perfume he loved to wear Black Vanilla.  
He gazed upon the house infront of him. The house was really plain looking at least to what Jimin was accustomed to. It was painted in a soft green colour with two rather small sized windows with wooden shutters and door and infront was a small pathway yard with grass. It definitely wasn't your typical house colour. Jimin didn't find it very appealing. The guy must either love green or have a bad taste but all that didn't matter, the lights were on that means someone must be inside.  
He called Jungkook but as expected Jungkook didn't pick up.  
He must be in there.  
Jimin got out of his car without forgetting to lock it.  
He walked the small pathway that lead to the door. Before knocking he called Jungkook once again just to see if his ringtone would be heard but there was silence in return.  
Jimin sighed, what if there's no one in there?  
He wasn't thinking of that because he was nervous, anxious or wanting to avoid getting caught in a awkward situation, it was only for one reason, he would be wasting his time and he really needed to see Jungkook. His heart wouldn't be at ease till he heard Jungkook utter the words of I wasn't leaving you or I would never leave you.  
But then again he could have his first approach with Taehyung since he will be alone with him that is if Jungkook isn't there.  
Jimin finally knocked on the door.  
"One minute!" a deep voice from inside was heard as it got closer to the door  
"Yes?" He said as he opened the door with a smile that got immediately slapped off when he saw Jimin and his eyes widened under the caramel brown strands of his hair and his mouth dropped and immediately tried closing the door but Jimin put his foot just in time, but the he kept on pushing.  
"I just want to apologise!" Jimin said through his teeth as he tried with all his might to withstand the pain in his foot.  
"Oh yeah? I thought you brought something new to slit my throat with" Taehyung said irkly with his big eyes widened and his teeth clenched trying to push Jimin's foot out the way.  
"Sorry to disappoint! Please I'm here to apologise and Jungkook gave me your address."  
Taehyung stopped pushing and just stared at Jimin with his eyes narrowed scanning him suspiciously.  
"I swear. I'm only here to talk and apologise." Jimin held his empty hands in the air to assure Taehyung he wasn't holding anything  
"Hmm…" he said as he placed his hand on his chin "I guess if Jungkook gave you my address It's okay." he opened the door and watched Jimin come in.  
He then gestured Jimin to the living room and offered him a seat.  
Jimin really didn't want to sit. Taehyung place was not intierly a mess. At least for most boys this was considered clean. But Jimin could see all the small details of responsibilities that were neglected.  
The floor must have days without being swept and mopped. There were some clothes of a what seemed freshly washed in a pile on chair in the living room. The dusted picture frames. Details details. But he could see them.  
He resented his place as much as he resented him and his taste of decoration.  
"Would you like something to drink?" Taehyung offered but only out of kindness Jimin he shook his head.  
"So what is it you want?" Taehyung said as he placed his feet on the table and stretched out his back as he looked at him with his soft caramel brown hair falling over his big eyes. His haircut really defined his face features. It seemed that he had one of the best proportioned faces Jimin laid eyes on. But compareing him to Jungkook would make him nothing in Jimin's eyes.

"I would like to apologise. I'm really sorry about what happened at the club. I got carried away and I shouldnt have let my anger get the best of me."  
Taehyung narrowed his eyes and raised his thick eyebrow at him  
He got so close that Jimin could smell his breath, he must've just drank coffee  
"Do you mean it?"  
"Yes."  
Taehyung grinned and Jimin finally understood.  
Taehyung was really handsome and his smile was a unique, cute and adorable. He really hated having to admit that to himself. But this guy was charming as hell definitely the best competitor Jimin has had for a while.  
"Is Jungkook here?" Jimin asked with a half assed smiled  
"Jungkook?" Taehyung asked confused "No I haven't seen him actually he only just texted a while ago to see if everything is okay. Why?" Taehyung looked like a lost little puppy but Jimin wasn't going to be the to pet him and take him in.  
He texted Taehyung but he ignored all of Jimin's.  
Jimin felt infuriated. The idea of beating up Taehyung till he won't wake up again really seemed appealing right now.  
But Jimin got an idea on how to make Jungkook stop ignoring him.  
"Oh because he said he'll be here. Hey we should take a selca and send it to him to show that we made up. You know how Jungkookie is." Jimin forced a cheerful smile and Taehyung being so naive he agreed and let Jimin take a selca with him afterwards Jimin asked if there was something to eat so Taehyung went to prepare two sandwiches for both of them and some freshly made orange juice for the new friend he made, he was still abit wary of Jimin but wanted to believe it was just a mistake and that maybe.. Just maybe he was wrong about his first impression of him, maybe he doesn't need to be in a loony bin, as Jimin was left alone he texted Jungkook the selca with the caption "I might not be the only person you won't be seeing any time soon."  
As soon as his message was delivered he received a call from Jungkook. Jimin couldn't help but smug, with light footsteps he opened the door hoping it would be the bathroom but instead it was the bedroom. There was a faint lavender smell. It was wonderful. Surprisingly the room was really tidy compared to the outside mess.  
He picked up  
"What the hell are you doing there" Jungkook yelled down the phone and Jimin had to pull the phone a few inches away from his ear  
Jimin chuckled lightly "Are you scared?"  
"No I'm not scared infact I'm pissed. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WITH HIM"  
Jimin was almost convinced that Jungkook was jealous something he didn't quite see often. Maybe it was his desperate need to see a small sign of Jungkook wanting him.  
"Leave his place now."  
"Are we going to see each other?" Jimin asked in a low voice, his eyes started to tremble and his heart raced in fear  
Jungkook sighed "For God's sakes, yes Jimin we are."  
Jimin could now breath again. His heart could be at ease now that he was assured. Everything is okay now. But not everything is settled  
"Don't worry about Taehyung I'll take good care of him" but at that moment he heard Taehyung’s footsteps he was coming to the room he immediately hung up on Jungkook and quickly put his phone on silent.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Sorry I was looking for the bathroom but the lavender in here just smelled amazing."  
Taehyung laughed "You're weird" Jimin smiled and both of them got back to the living room.  
Τhey sat to eat their sandwich, which Jimin barely touched and he asked Taehyung "How did you and Jungkook meet?"  
"He never told you?" Taehyung seemed surprised as if it was a must know  
"Nope."  
"Well we met long time ago through an online game and we've been in contact ever since. But I only recently moved here."  
Long time ago? How? Jimin knows who Jungkook is texting. Does he have another hand phone that he doesn't know about? Jimin ignoring how Taehyung said he only recently moved, normally people would ask why did you move, make conversation about the person they are speaking to but not Jimin not when Jungkook was involved.  
"What's your relationship with him?" Jimin said as he took a small bite from his sandwich trying to seem calm  
"Friends actually." he smiled and took a sip of his orange juice  
"Agh.. But Jungkook told me that you two do things?" Jimin said as he took another bite from his sandwich, hardly and slowly chewing on it  
Taehyung laughed embarrassingly gripping tightly on the glass he held between his hands  
"He probably means playing video games"  
With Taehyung being so naive from the start Jimin didn't expect him to lie now. Maybe he was abit afraid after all Jimin did hold a sharp glass to his neck.  
"He did give emphasis on the things with a smirk when he told me so I doubt he just meant playing video games. Don't forget that I did see you in the club kissing his neck."  
Taehyung shrugged, Jimin could tell that he was starting to get uncomfortable.  
"Well.. It's nothing serious we mostly play around, it's to discover myself mostly."  
"Ah.. I see..good friends help each other right eh?" Jimin forced a smile that probably came out as a really bad one  
"I don't want to sound rude but this kinda feels like an interrogation." Taehyung said in a playful way but they both knew he meant it, Jimin laughed it off  
"Your turn then. Interrogated me." Jimin left his not even half eaten sandwich on the table and then sat back on the couch and sat cross legged.  
Taehyung could feel a weird tension rising between and couldn't understand what was triggering it.  
"Well how did you two meet then?"  
Jimin smiled thinking back to the moment he met the devil with the name Jungkook. He didn't regret it though. He would live a thousand lives and he would still choose to meet Jungkook even if he suffers again and again.  
"We met at a club, it was really dark in there you the only way you could see anything was the lights flashing inside. I was at the bar when I turned around feeling an intense stare piercing me. I looked over to the other side where the people were dancing. He was there. Standing in the middle of the crowd staring right at me and a smile curved at the end of his lips. Even with just the lights flashing on him, he was striking. God he was a temptation, I felt the lust, the sinful desire emit through our gaze, I knew that once I got involved with him it would eventually ruin me, fuck-- Sorry I'm getting carried away and probably into details you don't have to know. We met at a club that's it." Jimin only said what he wanted Taeyhung to know, make him understand a part of his feelings for Jungkook.  
"Woah that was.." Taehyung was trying to find the proper word to describe Jimin's story with no luck.  
"Don't force yourself" Jimin said and Taehyung smiled  
He understood Jimin was in love with Jungkook and that was probably the reason he attacked him in the club even if that still didn't make it right, if Jungkook knew Jimin was there why would he make him do that? Unless he didn't know and it was a coincidence.  
They were awfully quite but there was no feeling of uneasiness like before, just both of them lost in the void of their thoughts.  
The bell rang and Taehyung sprung up and ran to the door,  
"Oh Jungkook you came!" Taehyung sounded so happy that it made Jimin's stomach feel nauseous  
"Wait what the hell happened to your face?" Taehyung asked, Jungkook just barged in, Jimin turned to look, Jungkook marching towards him, he didn't look very happy and a confused Taehyung in the background, Jungkook grabbed him for the arm and dragged him, Jimin pretended to fall on the floor as if he got hit and let out pained groan, Jungkook went to grab Jimin from the jacket he wore to pick him up but Taehyung stopped him, he stood right next to Jimin asking him if he is okay, Jimin nodded still looking at the floor pretending to be in pain.  
"What's going on?" Taehyung asked concerned, he wasn't used to Jungkook acting like this and after learning about Jimin's feelings for Jungkook he wasn't sure about who was the bad guy here  
"Taehyung he is fine can't you see it's all an act?" Jungkook said loudly, Jimin turned and looked at Taehyung who was next to him with eyes that showed he was aching inside, Jimin was taking advantage of Taehyung’s good willed heart, he was too naive, too kind, a perfect person to fool with his devious scheme  
"Jungkook I think you should leave."  
"What????" Jungkook was surprised upon hearing Taehyung’s request, he continued "Since when are you and him buddies? What did I miss??? You spend an hour together and he is your friend now???"  
Taehyung stood up and calmly looked at Jungkook who was livid.  
"Jungkook please leave, look at the way you're acting, this isn't like you."  
Jungkook scowled at Jimin as he exhaled through his nostrils  
"You may have deceived him with this innocent act but not me Jimin!" Jungkook marched out the house leaving Jimin on the floor with Taehyung helping him get up and sitting him on the couch, Taehyung then proceeded to closing the door and returning back to Jimin.  
"Are you okay?"  
Jimin nodded "I should really leave I'm really sorry for all this trouble." he sounded so apologetic Taehyung couldn't help but feel sympathy for Jimin being treated this way, no one deserved to be treated like this, Taehyung was now sure that Jimin is just someone who loves passionately and would do anything for the one he loves, he would walk through hells flames for them if he had to but Taehyung wasn't aware of what more Jimin was capable of. He can become the devil himself.  
Jimin's scheme was going perfectly, Taehyung was feeling sympathetic towards him everything was going so well.  
Just a little closer to making Jungkook resent Taehyung.  
"You can stay a little longer if you want I don't mind." Jimin shook his head with an aching smile and he got up and made his way to the door and Taehyung followed behind him  
Before Jimin walked out the door Taehyung hesitantly said  
"If he treats you like that again…if you need someone to talk to or anything.. You know where to find me.. oh and wait."  
He flew back inside and Jimin waited curiously, when he got back he held a piece of paper with his number written on and gave it to Jimin, Jimin in return smiled softly at Taehyung and so did Taehyung, he thanked him for everything and got in his car.  
The innocent act was dropped and replaced with a mischievous smirk , he was beyond satisfied as he looked at the piece of paper and then putting it away in his cars cabinet.  
As Jimin drove off from Taehyung’s little green house he had other arrangements to make that he hadn't forgotten, but only postponed for now.

Jungkook's father needed to be dealt with.

___

  
Jungkook on the other hand, was so aggravated with Jimin's behaviour not that he wasn't used to this manipulation, oh he was but sometimes it can be too much to tolerate, he thought worrying about someone's well being was over but maybe he thought wrong. Maybe Jimin was still capable of turning into a beast but he was also furious with Taehyung who so easily became deceived by Jimin. Putting up a pitiful innocent act for what reason, he couldn't understand.  
Jungkook took a blow of the cigarette in between his fingers, the smoke feeling up his lungs like a warm blanket, his only comfort right now. No Jungkook wasn't a regular smoker, he only smoked when he got frustrated to the point he didn't know what to do. He exhaled the smoke out as he walked the dark mellow street with the moon beaming above him and stars that were somewhere hidden in the blackness of the sky.

Jimin was always Jungkook’s late night thought, he would always keep his mind busy, the reason he's been losing sleep at night.  
He feels the guilt lurking in his thoughts

Jimin is crazy about Jungkook in a way that Jungkook loves it.  
But everything Jungkook does to him is necessary.

It is necessary for both of them. 


End file.
